Have you ever played the pocky game?
by Cielbloodychess
Summary: Zack has always been the type to spout random ideas but what happens when he suggests that him and his bestfriend Cloud play the pocky game? / Fluff, Clack pairing, Clever Cloud.


Here's a small fluffy one-shot.

Pairing: Clack aka Cloud x Zack

Warnings: boy kissing.

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggg stop making me repeat it man, it crushes my dreams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loud footsteps banged from the hallway outside of Cloud's room. The owner of the bedroom was currently immersed in the world of fantasy, his nose burrowed into a book.

The sound of his door being slammed open carelessly caused the boy to sigh. The air blew past his lips and his bed sunk in as a person sat beside him.

"Hey Spikey!"

Closing his book with a snap, he raised his eyes to meet with intense violet orbs. "What do you want?"

"Awe what kinda greeting is that, Spike? I thought you'd be happy to see me…" The other boy trailed off softly. An adorable pout was on his face.

Cloud set his novel on the nightstand before giving the pouting face a hard look.

There accompanying Cloud was none other than his bestfriend; Zack Fair.

Sighing once again, Cloud finally caved in. "Hi Zack."

The pout evaporated from Zack's handsome face and he beamed at the other. "That's more like it! So what's up? Hopefully nothing too important because I really want to play a game. It'll be awesome, trust me, I just saw it in a manga a few hours ago, and I really want to try it"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the raven as he rambled in his ear. _How the heck can he be so hyper all the time? _

After a few minutes of utter silence he replied slowly, "Um no, I'm not doing anything important right now…but what game are you talking about?"

Zack's grin grew as he scratched his head sheepishly, which by now, Cloud had learned was never a good thing.

"Have you ever tasted pocky? It's really good!"

Eyes furrowed in confusion as he stared at Zack. _What did pocky have to do with anything?_ Oh well, there was no point in questioning him, Zack rarely made sense anyway.

"I've seen it in stores before but I've never actually had it."

That face-splitting grin was back on Zack's face as he started reaching into his pockets. "Good, then you're gunna try it!"

The blonde blinked as Zack presented a pack of pocky to him. "You came into my room, to bug me about pocky?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Typical. Fine whatever, I'll try them."

"Sweet, just remember you said you would!"

_Why is Zack acting so weird…?_ Shrugging off the feeling, he reached out and grabbed the pack. Except his hand only met air.

_What the?_

Biting his lip, he looked up at Zack with questioning eyes. "I can't try them if you don't let me have them."

Zack just gave a half shrug before he opened the box and plucked one chocolate covered treat out. "You have to eat it the proper way."

Scowling in annoyance, Cloud crossed his arms. _There always has to be a catch_. "What's the proper way then?"

His older friend glanced up at him, something flashing through those entrancing eyes of his. "The proper way is eating it while playing the pocky game!"

"The…pocky game? What's that?"

Cloud's eyes followed the chocolate stick as Zack twirled it between his fingers; the entire time he explained casually "The Pocky game is when two people bite on either end and each take turns biting. They do that until they meet up in the middle and it's all gone. If you chicken out, ya lose!"

Jerking back in surprise, he ripped his eyes away from the now-very-threatening treat. His eyes betrayed him though as they came to rest on Zack's smug face. He could already feel the heat welling up in his cheeks.

"B-But …that would mean…"

There it was. That weird flash of **something** inZack's eyes. "That would meannnn?"

Cheeks flushing brightly, he decided now would be a good time to hide his face. He grabbed a pillow from behind him and hurriedly suffocated his face with it. "You know what it means! I'm not playing!"

"Chocobo-head! You said you would, are you going to go back on your word!"

"I said I would try pocky."

"And the only way to try pocky, is to play the pocky game! So in other words, you agreed to play it."

"That's not fair! You didn't specify that!"

"Too late now, I never said I was fair anyway"

"…. Your last name implies it."

"Heyyy you can't use that against me, that's not even my fault, I didn't tell my mom to name me that!"

Groaning into the pillow, Cloud realized this was getting him nowhere. "I'm still not playing."

He felt a shift in the bed and tauntingly warm air blow against his ear. "Pleaseee Cloudddd, You don't even have to finish the game, you can always chicken out, remember?"

Cloud didn't remove his face from the pillow and he also didn't respond. If he did give in, he wouldn't chicken out; Cloud knew that for a fact. So the only option was to not play at all. But in order for him to stay true to his decision, he had to avoid looking at Zack, at all cost.

A hard tug on the pillow made Cloud squeak and he began attempting to cling tighter to the fluffy-savior.

But life was not on his side and the pillow was snatched away, being oh so kindly thrown into a wall.

"Ugh, hurting my pillow isn't going to change my mind, Zack!"

"Spike, c'mon man, just one game, please!"

An exasperated sigh slipped from his lips. What was that, the fourth time he's sighed while in the presence of Zack?

Finally Cloud tilted up his head, studying Zack closely. The hope in his eyes was almost overwhelming, but Cloud managed to hold his gaze.

Finally he cracked.

"Fine. Just one game."

"Yes!" Zack gave a victorious cheer, while fist pumping.

Cloud smiled in amusement at his best-friends antics. Really, for as much as he annoyed Cloud, the blonde couldn't imagine life without him. He was like his other half.

"Just shut up and start the game."

"Okay okay, one second!" Zack hopped off the bed and walked over to the abused pillow and the pack of pocky. _Huh he must have thrown it along with the pillow_.

He grabbed the pack and bounced on his heels. As he made his way back over he started performing a few squats. It was a strange, endearing habit of his.

His muscles flexed with one last squat before he jumped down in front of him. "You ready Cloudy?"

"Just put it in your mouth."

"…That came out really wrong" Zack laughed out before he placed the pocky in between his lips, letting it dangle there.

Cloud couldn't bring himself to say something smart; he was too busy trying to calm his run away heartbeat.

After a few seconds of failing, he simply gave up. He leaned forward, snaking out his tongue, curling it around the stick he pulled it into his mouth. Cloud was painfully aware of his bestfriend's heated stare. _Could we really just be bestfriends…? I mean… normal 'just friends' don't do this._

All thoughts were shattered like glass as Zack inched closer with a small, almost nervous, bite.

Gulping slightly he did something that shocked Zack; he swirled his tongue around the treat, smearing the substance on his lips before pushing more into his mouth, crunching it with his teeth.

Cloud noticed a tad bit late how erotic the scene was, not to mention he took a pretty big bite. Flushing brightly, he shifted his stare to the bed sheets. _I was not supposed to do that._

A sound of a crunch made him glance back up. Instantly he wished he hadn't. Zack was literally **right there**.

Cloud felt his stomach tighten as his nerves shot tingles throughout him. Pushing down the unwanted feelings, he hesitantly bit off a piece of pocky.

There little game continued until there was only one small piece of chocolate separating their mouths.

Cloud's eyes ran back and forth between the remaining pocky stick, to Zack's blushing face. It was his turn and by the looks of it, he would be the one to finish the game. That all too familiar redness occupied his face as he anxiously fidgeted closer.

Swallowing his jumbled emotions, he slid his eyes closed. His hand acting on its own accord, gripped Zack's shirt, and the final piece was removed.

The sensation of a fiery mouth connecting with his was unbelievably satisfying. Sparks erupted within him as his hand yanked Zack closer; smashing their moving lips together more intensely.

A delectable muscle teasingly brushed over his lips and Cloud found himself parting his lips in invitation.

The taste of Zack and cocoa smothered his mouth. Pleasure was driving around on a motorcycle inside his blood.

A soft moan came from Cloud and as soon as it did that delicious mouth pulled away.

Opening his eyes slowly, Cloud watched as Zack struggled to regain composure. Cloud on the other hand was completely emotionless.

Once Zack recovered, the hyperactive boy detached his hands from Cloud's hips. "So… um d-did you uh you know like the pocky?"

Cloud couldn't stop the knowing smile that reared itself up onto his face. "I like you back if that's what you meant"

Zack almost fell over and he stared at the suddenly too calm blonde. "What! Wait you knew I liked you?"

Cloud got a predatory smirk as he smoothly lay down on his bed, regarding his soon-to-be-more-than-bestfriend, "Yeah, I'm not stupid. Besides the pocky-game is a game for lovers."

"What-but –why!? Wait you didn't know the pocky game?"

Chuckling Cloud waved his hand dismissively "I'm a good actor."

Wide eyes stared at him and he lazily continued, "Oh and Zack."

The flabbergasted boy just gaped at him quizzically.

"I've had pocky before to, it's my favorite candy."

And with that, Zack's jaw just about hit his knees.

….

_That sneaky bastard_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I love Clack nuff said. XD

Review if you want to~


End file.
